Snow Falls
by revisxrufus
Summary: Oliver, James, and Piko sneak out of the Engloid house to go on a little stroll in the snow. While at a cafe, Piko spots a nearby camping area and is eager to check it out, Oliver asks James to wait while the two go to look around, but is that really the best idea...?


Awakening to the alarm he'd set the day before, Oliver was quick to change into 'going out' clothing. The reason was because Piko was arriving early to see him.

Oliver finished the orange bow around his neck and turned to the small silver cage on the right of his bed.  
"James, wake up." Oliver rushed. He opened the door to the cage to let the finch escape.

"I'm awake. What is the hurry?" James landed on the floor and changed into his human form.

"Piko is coming, remember? We have plans today." Oliver began out his bedroom door and quietly down the hall.

"Ooh. Can I come?" James whispered happily, following along.  
They made it to the living room without waking anyone. Oliver had this skill of being quiet developed, having done it many times to sneak Piko in the Engloid house. Where it was forbidden for Japanese vocaloids.

"Of course." Oliver grinned.  
He sat on the chair by the door awaiting the knock. It didn't take much time at all.  
Oliver ran to the door and let the older teen into the cold air flowed in as he greeted the boy.  
"Hello, Piko." Oliver said, hushing his voice once again.

"Hi Oliver. Hi James," Piko slightly waved to them both and glanced at Oliver.  
"So, are we going?"

"Yeah, let me just get my wallet," The blond said, he picked up the item and grabbed the other boys hand.  
"James. C'mon."

"I'm coming." The blondette got up from the couch and caught up.

^

The three sat at a small table, at the nearby café. Debating how their money should be handed out.

"What if we split it three way? Then it would be even, right?" James pursed his lips in irritation.

"...? Yes. That would work out!" Oliver nodded, separating the money into thirds.

"God. I really need to pay attention in class. I might need a little of this information if I'm going to be a teacher." Piko said grumpily.

"A teacher, Piko? Why don't you come to Culinary school with me?" James asked.

"You're the only one of us that really knows how to cook. Plus, I want to be able to have that cool extra name that you get," Piko sighed, "Don't you also get like a whole classroom to yourself?"

"Yeah, but you have to deal with a lot of dumb kids all day." Oliver pointed out.

"Right," Piko growled, taking a sip of his drink. He looked over at the gather of trees that was only a couple yards away. "Oliver?"

After a second of hesitation Oliver looked up at Piko. "Yes?"

"Can we go over there? It's so nice looking." Piko continued to gaze at the beautiful site of the snow falling on the evergreens.

James and Oliver turned to see what the other was looking at.

"Can we?" James asked as well.

"You guys are older than me and still asking to go off by yourselves?" Oliver smiled.

"So you're not coming along?" Piko questioned sadly, stopping his stare.

"That's not what I'm saying. I am coming along. I just think you guys are so funny sometimes." Oliver replied.

They gathered their things and started walking to the area.  
James switched back into his original form and landed on Oliver's shoulder.

"Hey James, do you think you can teach us how to cook some day?" Piko asked cheerily.

"Yeah. What made you change your mind?" James answered.

"Well, when I'm old I want to be able to be as cool as you." Piko smirked.

"I see." James spoke.

They soon found a large arch to the entry of the camp area.  
Continuing under the arch, Piko noticed a sign that had three pegs that protruded from the sides.  
On each hung a small wooden panels that pointed in different directions.

"Which way are we going?" Piko asked curiously.

"Umm," James thought for a moment before continuing,  
"Well. Maybe just forward." James huddled from the cold next to Oliver's neck.

"Or we could take chances and split up." Oliver suggested, pointing a finger upward.

"No. There is three of us. One of us will get lost." James pestered.

"One of us happens to be a bird. Maybe you can wait here in a tree." Piko proposed.

"Ugh. Fine but you better be back in like 30 minutes," James gave in,  
"And I won't vex you guys anymore."

"Cool." Piko gleefully said, and seized Oliver's hand. Commencing their walk.

James glided into a tree, at the edge of the branch to see the pair walk farther forward into the trees.

Piko shivered slightly at the chilly winds that blew as they carried on their walk. It turned out to be the worst idea to go off alone. Especially since he was wearing leggings.  
"Are you cold?" Piko asked.

"Yeah." Oliver shuddered, looking as his breath became more visible in the winter air.

"Will James be okay?" The white-haired teen requested.

"I don't know. Sorry to end the walk so soon but can we go check on him?" Oliver panicked faintly.

"Y-yeah. It's fine." Piko pulled Oliver towards the sign where the walk began.

After about a minute of trudging along, the boys made it to the sign where the finch stood before.  
Oliver called his friends name multiple times, with no response.

"There!" Piko indicated a small patch of caved in snow.  
Getting on his hands and knees, Oliver crawled to the section.

A row of black feathers stuck out from the small hole. Sure enough it was James but something was off.  
"James?" Oliver muttered.  
He prodded the fowl's body a series of times before cupping his hands around the limp body and lifting it.

Oliver pressed his cold finger to the chest of the bird, to feel the beat of his heart. After a moment of waiting Oliver still felt nothing that moved inside James to indicate life.

Piko kneeled next to Oliver, who began to shake more. Piko faced him to see large drops of water hitting the snow. Piko didn't think of anything but to call an Ambulance. Taking his phone out he pressed the first number before being stopped.

"He's...," Oliver breathed, lowering the phone.  
"There is no warmth or beat."

"..." Piko was silent. It was his fault, he asked to go off and for him to wait alone. Now this all because of his eagerness to go off.

^  
A long snowy walk later, Oliver was home again. Piko had apologized many times during the walk back, but none got a response.

Oliver shut the door the house with a slam and ran off to his room, shutting that door behind him as well. He glanced at the cage once more, it wasn't as bright looking without James in it. Chirping at him.

Opening the creaky door, he set the body on the newspaper lined cage floor.  
"Night, James. See you tomorrow."


End file.
